


back to reality

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: Pack Mentality: A Monsta X Family [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: sometimes changkyun comes back from the studio in a distressed mindset from immersing himself into the music, and he needs a little comfort from the sunlight of their little family





	back to reality

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend on making these very shippy, so please read this as a very close knit family who love indulging in each other's comforts :)

When the door to their shared penthouse opens, Minhyuk can feel the immediate sorrow that leaks into the room, nearly swallowing him up. He hadn’t beent expecting the maknae to come home at this hour (usually he slept in the studio with Jooheon whenever they were working on a track), but Changkyun seemed to make his way back alone.   
  
Only the faint glow from the T.V greets the youngest member as he uses what little energy he has left to shrug off his heavy coat and drop his bag to the floor. His body moves in a way that makes Minhyuk feel like the boy would sometimes be best suited for a horror movie. 

 

“Changkyun-ah. Are you sleepy?” Minhyuk voices from his comfortable spot on the couch, covered in blankets to keep him warm and ward off any nasty ghosts that dared to scare him. Changkyun turns his head to Minhyuk, suddenly feeling life again. He moves with a purpose now, silently seeking comfort from the happy boy that usually lifts everyone’s spirits. 

 

Kicking his shoes off, Changkyun gently pushes Minhyuk on his back, making him the perfect surface to sleep on. He climbs atop the other, settling between Minhyuk’s thin legs. He certainly was no Wonho, but the comfort Minhyuk offered him was perfect for him in that moment. 

 

“A-ah, baby, please…” Minhyuk whines with the added weight, but when he hears the jagged breathing from the boy, the lack of color in his skin...his annoyance is quickly dissipated and he positions himself to allow Changkyun all the space he needed. “Oh, Changkyunie, you look so sleepy...did you have a long day? Aw..”

 

Minhyuk whimpers at the pained stress in Changkyun’s voice as the maknae attempts to say his hyung’s name. “Sshh, it’s okay baby. You can cuddle with your strong, handsome hyung today…” He teases, using his hand at the back of Changkyun’s head to press against his chest. “You worked hard, hm? You pour your soul into these lyrics, don’t you, baby?” Minhyuk cooes, offering to take over Kihyun’s motherly role for the moment. 

 

If there is anyone who’s company Minhyuk loves most, he might lean towards his sweet maknae. Often Minhyuk finds his heart strained whenever he sees the boy in pain, exerting himself too much or not getting the recognition he deserves. And in moments like this, when Changkyun puts all of his effort into his art, leaving the boy in a helpless state of emotions...how can Minhyuk not adore him?

 

“Hmm, since Changkyunie is such a good boy today, do you want a treat from your super awesome and handsome hyung?” The maknae perks up a little at the thought, lifting his head enough to lock a steady gaze with Minhyuk. “C’mere.” He smiled, patting up higher on his chest for the other. 

 

Sensing where Minhyuk’s words were leading, Changkyun crawls up a bit more, one leg swinging to rest outside of his hyung’s thigh. And then Minhyuk’s warm hands find his cold cheeks, squeezing them ever so softly before the boy feels warm lips against his own. 

 

There’s nothing romantic about Minhyuk’s playful nature, but his kisses serve as a boost of energy into Changkyun’s body. Minhyuk’s skills usually take effect quickly, his exuberance easily making the maknae whimper and squirm slightly until he’s pulling away with heaving breaths. His cheeks are rosy, his lips are bright, and his chest flutters heavily as Minhyuk’s relentless attack of lips on his forehead and nose don’t stop until Changkyun flops back on his chest.

 

“Aha, out so quickly?” Minhyuk teases, running a playful hand through Changkyun’s hair. “I wanted to play some more.” But he opts to instead let the boy calm down, lets his heart steady and relax again. “But...you look so much better now, baby.” He teases once more, kissing the top of his head. “Do you feel better?”  
  
  
Changkyun moves his head back up to look at Minhyuk again. “Yeah...thanks…” He offers, a little embarrassed. His voice is still hoarse, as expected, but he doesn’t look lifeless anymore. “Sorry, hyung…”

 

Minhyuk laughs. “Sorry for what? You didn’t do anything wrong, Changkyunie.” He smiles, a the kind that makes the sun look dull. “Besides, I like making our cute maknae happy again.” He playfully booped the other on the nose. “I do give the best kisses don’t I?”

 

Opting to ignore the question and not choose a favorite hyung, Changkyun sighs heavily and gets back comfortably on Minhyuk’s chest to sleep there for the night.    
  
“Changkyun-ah, please…” Minhyuk pouts, but Changkyun doesn’t have the energy to entertain him much longer. His even breathing makes Minhyuk back down, giving up and settling into the couch and draping blankets over them. He manages to grab the remote to turn off the TV and tosses it somewhere. “Minhyuk will be a good boy and let the cute maknae sleep.” He offers with a small sigh, one hand draping over Changkyun’s back.

 

And even the next morning when the rest of the boys walk through the room, going back and forth between the kitchen and their private rooms, both Minhyuk and Changkyun sleep through it all; even Kihyun gives them a little bit more sleep before he knows he has to get the two boys up. But, of course, not before taking a picture of the hugging, sleeping boys for the family album.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought! I'd love to know what kind of fluff you'd like to see <3


End file.
